Information on the rotational speed of the wheel is sometimes used in the control of a vehicle such as the anti-lock brake system (ABS). A wheel rotation sensor for detecting the rotational speed of the wheel is fixed, inside a disc wheel, to a vehicle body side so as to face a sensor rotor fixed to an axle of the wheel.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4-368266 discloses, as a mounting structure for the wheel rotation sensor, one in which the wheel rotation sensor is mounted to a support bracket for mounting brake parts, and a bracket for housing wires of the wheel rotation sensor is provided in a manner of striding over a rotor disc.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4-368266